


All Yours

by Cerylune



Series: Sinestral [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, F/F, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerylune/pseuds/Cerylune
Summary: A ways after the events of Mending. Cecily's relationship with Syreniia deepens.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an artist not a writer, pls be gentle. ;v;
> 
> \- Characters depicted are humanoids with avian characteristics  
> \- Pavonians are bird people with small wings and long tails made of a mix of feathers/hair

“Ah, my feet are so sore after all that shopping,” Cecily groaned. There was a resounding thump against the couch as she dropped her bags down and sprawled herself across the plush cushions, splaying her wings over the side.

“I told you not to wear those sandals.” Sy strolled into the living room and set a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her. Cece released a discontented sigh into the pillows and kicked off the offending shoes, which fell dejectedly onto the carpeted floor. Clicking her tongue in disapproval, Sy picked them up and placed them neatly by the door.

It had been almost nine months since Sy’s ordeal with the brothel, and despite some of her moments of weakness, she was making a slow and steady recovery. Cece welcomed the change in Sy’s demeanor. The woman no longer confined herself to beds or couches with very little conversation in between. She was much more lively and would get up to clean around the house or cook.

Today, however, Cece could sense there was still something present in Sy’s mind waiting to tear her back down. Sy had browsed the store stalls with Cece and was eager to give compliments. They exchanged glances or smiles of approval as they tried on different clothing. It was clear the pavonian was enjoying her time outside, but there were quiet moments where she seemed lost in thought. The distance between them only being broken by Cece shoving apparel into her hands and begging her to try it on.

“You’d look good in this,” she’d say. It was more the truth than meant to be a distraction. Cece thought Sy looked good in just about anything. She remembered the pavonian, with her hair tied back, wanting to help tend to the greenhouse on a particularly hot day. To avoid getting her clothes dirty, she had put shorts and an older shirt of Vevay’s that was a little too big for her. Sometimes Cecily would look over and see she had smudged dirt across her face with the back of her work gloves. Sy was too good to be true.

Sitting up in her seat, Cece took the glass off the table and took a sip. The liquid was cool on her tongue and he felt thankful Sy had brought it for her after a long day of being on her feet. The pavonian had taken her seat across from her and was playing with the hem of her dress.

“Not making tea today,” Cece asked. It took a moment for Sy to register she was being spoken to and she gave a brief shake of her head.

“Actually I have something I need to speak with you about. It’s important.” The sudden distress in Sy’s voice made Cece’s stomach drop. She quickly scanned her eyes over the pavonian in a silent question, searching for some sort of sign that would reveal to Cece that this ‘something important’ wasn’t causing the pavonian pain. But Sy’s eyes were trained on the floor, clasping her nervous hands upon her lap to keep them steady.

“This must be why she seemed out of it today,” Cece thought. Sy never lifted her gaze when Cece set her glass upon the table to come sit beside her. She enfolded her hands around Sy’s and pulled them close, forcing the pavonian to turn into her gaze. Their eyes met for a moment and Cecily could see the beginning of tears welling at the edge of those lilac pools.

“I’m all yours,” she said softly. As the words left Cecily’s mouth, hot tears rolled down Sy’s cheeks and scattered like raindrops across her lap.

“You always are,” Sy lamented, “and that’s why…” She hesitated, stiffing a sob that tried to free itself from her throat. Cece rubbed her thumbs across the top of Sy’s fingers in a calming manor. The moments passed, and Sy’s fragile composure slowly pieced itself back together.

“I spoke with Vevay about this and she agreed.” Sy looked up at her then with such fondness in her eyes, Cece felt her body run hot. “You’ve done so much for Vevay and I these past few months. And, well, we wondered if you would like to be in this relationship. With both of us.” Cece stared at her wide-eyed, completely speechless. Sy immediately eyed her feet and her face flushed bright pink.

“Only if you want to. We just thought, with your previous relationship and all-”

“Yes.”

“I mean I understand this is a very important matter. And it’s alright if you’d like us to give you more time to think it over-”

“Yes.”

“And I know I come with some baggage, and some days are very difficult for me. I don’t blame you for wanting to turn away-”

"Sy, calm down,“ Cece laughed, cupping under the pavonian’s chin with her finger and thumb and tipping her face so their eyes met, "Yes, I want to be with you. You and Vevay are dear to my heart. There’s no need to be so upset.” Sy exhaled a shuddering sigh of relief and leaned further into Cece’s touch.

“What I wanted to say is, we love you.” Those longing eyes trained their sights on her again. She hovered mere inches away and Cece could feel the warmth of her. Their lips barely ghosting over each other. “I love you.”

Cece couldn’t remember who exactly closed the gap between them, all she knew were Sy’s lips upon hers, fervent and needy. Cece deepened the kiss until Sy pulled away, panting hard. Sy tasted sweet on her lips and Cece yearned for more. Hiking up the front of her dress, Cece placed Sy’s thighs in between her knees and sat firmly in her lap. She pushed Sy down against the back of the couch and leaned in.

“Wait.” Sy pushed back lightly on the other woman as she came close for another bruising kiss. “We’re going to do this right here?” Cece sat up straight and playfully tugged one of Sy’s hands up to plant a light kiss across her knuckles.

“Only if you want to.” She flashed Sy a sultry look as if to say right now I’ll let you do anything to me. “I’m yours.” This time the words sunk in, and both were filled with a sense of love and belonging. All the time they had spent together felt like something a little bit more, as if a time never existed where they weren’t deeply in love.

“I do. But maybe not here?” Cece gave a light laugh and pecked Sy on the forehead.

“Alright,” she untangled herself and tugged the pavonian to her feet, “we will do this correctly then.” They relocated to the upstairs bedroom hand in hand, and candles were lit in the dying light of the evening. Cece began to peel off her dress but was not allowed any further by soft hands batting her own away.

“I would like to do it,” Sy said bashfully. Cece smiled and dropped her hands in submission, letting Sy slip the straps down to reveal her smooth shoulders. Each woman then took turns slowly removing each other’s garments. Kissing and trailing hands over every inch of skin revealed as the clothing hit the floor.

“Do all you pavonians have such risque underwear,” Cece teased, as she gently tugged the ribbon to release the last piece of apparel.

“When you have a tail such as this, there isn’t much else that fits.” Cece hummed in amusement and pulled the cloth away as tortuously slow as possible, reveling in how the candlelight illuminated Sy’s creamy curves. Sy’s body had been bare before her many times but now she was drinking in the sight with a newfound desire.

“Vevay has be the luckiest woman alive to get to share a bed with you.” Cece pushed them both down onto the pillows and trailed open mouthed kisses along Sy’s neck and collarbone. She trailed lower, between her breasts and stopping at her stomach.

“Doesn’t that make you the second luckiest woman alive?” Her question came out more breathy than she intended and she felt Cece’s lips upturn against her skin. Suddenly, Cece pushed her lips tight against Sy’s stomach and blew until it made a sound.

“No! Stop,” Sy shrieked and tried to push the other woman’s face away from her ticklish sides, but Cece had a firm grip on her hips. They struggled against each other, both laughing and trying to pin one another’s hands. They carried on until Sy found herself collapsed next to Cece trying to catch her breath. “That’s such a vulgar noise.”

“I can make a different noise,” Cece mused. She tucked a stray lock of hair affectionately behind Sy’s ear. “Or several. You can find out for yourself if you’d like.” She slid up across one of Sy’s legs just enough for the pavonian to feel the eager flame trapped there, ready to be tended to.

“Would this please you?” She gave a quizzical look but there was a seriousness to her tone. Cece stifled a laugh. Sy was genuine but it was accompanied with a sort of cluelessness that made her all the more endearing. Cece was very used to sleeping with others who took their pleasure and expected the one receiving enjoyed it, and she often did. However, Sy had a way of awakening something in her heart that her body couldn’t resist responding to. Sensing the pavonian might need a little encouragement, Cece wrapped a hand around a slender wrist and brought it down to the place she needed Sy most.

“It would please me very much if you’d touch me right now.” Understanding it was her turn to touch, Sy began trailing her fingers back and forth across Cece’s thighs. She slid a finger into her center but pulled back every time Cece thought she would finally take her completely. Cece’s breathing became harsh and she draped a leg over Sy’s thigh to give her more access. “I didn’t take you for a tease.”

“Oh? Maybe that’s why Vevay never sits still long enough.” Cece accepted that Sy was just too innocent for her own good. Her bedroom demeanor was so tortuously attentive, as soon as Cece contemplated begging Sy slipped two fingers easily through her folds. Her hips jerked forward involuntarily as she moaned Sy’s name. Sy’s body flushed. She focused entirely on Cece’s body, paying attention to every soft moan, subtle arch of her back, and the roll of her hips as the pavonian languidly pumped her fingers in an out.

When Cece’s breathing became erratic, her lip caught between her teeth and gripping Sy’s shoulder to push them closer together, Sy knew she was close. She increased her speed and curled her fingers, hoping what she had learned the many times she had slept with Vevay was enough.

“Yes! Right there,” Cece gasped and tangled a fist in Sy’s hair, her hips trying to keep pace with Sy’s thrusts. She ground down against Sy’s palm, the friction finally giving way to her release. A deep, obscene moan was torn from her throat as inner walls squeezed down around Sy’s fingers and coated them in sticky heat. Sy continued to gently thrust as Cece rocked against her, riding out her orgasm. When her hips finally stilled, she pulled out and kissed along Cece’s jaw until the other woman reciprocated.

“Was it enjoyable,” Sy asked. Cece gave a husky laugh into the soft corner of her mouth.

“Are you always this mindful in bed?”

“Is that wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just can’t recall anyone ever asking me if I enjoyed being fucked.” Sy flushed again and Cece stroked her cheek. “It was more than enjoyable. Thank you. But I’m not quite done with you yet.” Cece grasped her wrist and pulling her sopping fingers into her mouth one at a time and sucked on them slowly. Tasting her own arousal lifted the haze of the afterglow from her mind, but there was another taste at the moment Cece deemed much more tempting.

She rolled Sy over onto the pillows and slowly worked her way down, leaving Sy gasping as she left hot kisses in her wake. She spread Sy’s thighs apart to kiss the soft skin, trailing closer and closer to-

“Wait! You shouldn’t.” Sy shrunk away, moving her hips away from Cece’s eager mouth. She looked up from her position and flashed Sy an incredulous look.

“Why?” There was a pause before the realization finally dawned on her. “You’ve never done this with Vevay, have you?” The pavonian looked thoroughly embarrassed.

“We never…I don’t know much about these things. We just do it her way.”

“That sounds like Vevay,” Cece sighed, “if you’re not comfortable with this maybe we cou-”

“No.” Cece lifted a curious eyebrow. “I…I want you to do it.” Even though the words themselves weren’t vulgar, they felt dirty leaving the pavonian’s tongue. Cece thought this to be another reason Vevay must not have taught Sy certain positions. The poor pavonian woman already had trouble mustering the courage to ask to be pleased a certain way.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Sy scooted her lower half back down toward Cece.

“Don’t be nervous. Just relax.” Sy stared up at the ceiling and had gone practically stiff as a board. “Give me your hands.” The pavonian reached down and Cece laced their fingers underneath Sy’s legs. As Cece started kissing around her thighs, the tension in Sy’s muscles slowly melted away. The white-knuckled fingers that gripped her own slackened as she kissed closer to her center.

Finally she gave a languid lick along her entrance from top to bottom. Sy’s body shuddered. Cece repeated the motion until she had Sy squirming beneath her, pining for more. She pulled apart their fingers just to tangle them in Cece’s hair. She took that as encouragement to continue, sliding her tongue just beneath Sy’s folds.

“Oh. Cece.” Her voice is drenched in passion. Cece found she loved the way her name is spoken. She wanted to hear it spill from her lover’s lips over and over.

“My lover,” she thought to herself. They are together now. Vevay too. The love she’s desperately been searching for is found anew and fills the vacant space in her heart. She traces lines and symbols with her tongue that has Sy rocking into her, gripping the back of her head and forcing her deeper. She laughed at the pavoinian’s impatience, the vibrations sending out a spark of pleasure that made Sy quiver.

Finally bringing Sy to the point of unhinging, Cece took a free hand and plunged two fingers just below her tongue. The movement earned another broken name from Sy’s lips.

“Please,” Sy whimpered, the pressure becoming too much for her to bear. Not wanting to prolong the aching need of her lover for much longer, Cece drew her completely into her mouth and sucked down hard. Sy cried out and fell to pieces against her tongue, her whole body trembling. The hands twined in her hair fell limp as she continued to coax out all Sy had to offer. When she was satisfied, she withdrew as gently as possible.

Sy had fallen back exhausted against the pillows, staring at Cece through heavy-lidded eyes. Sitting up, Cece trailed her moist fingers over her lips, making sure Sy was watching her while she cleaned up the remains of her release. Sy groaned and covered her eyes with a slender arm.

“You’re nearly as perverse as Vevay.”

“Why do you think we got along so well.” She peeked a glace at the woman hovering over her and was met with a dirty grin. Sy frowned. She came up beside the exhausted pavonian and pulled her into her arms.

“I don’t want to imagine what you two were like together right now.” Sy’s muscles were screaming and tried to relax into the warmth of the embrace.

“Afraid you’ll get turned on? Once you realized you wanted me you had to have thought about it.” Sy wrinkled her nose in annoyance. “Well I thought about you two often.” She winked and Sy gave her a light slap on the arm.

“Oh, stop it,” she laughed. She rolled on top of Cece and pulled her in for a tender kiss. The candles had all but burned out, leaving them basking in the moonlight.

“Everything feels sooo sore,” Sy whined.

“My feet are still sore,” Cece added.

“Maybe we can take turns massaging each other?”

“In the bath?”

“That sounds wonderful right now.” Despite what she had said, Sy made no attempt to get up, leaving Cece confined to her spot. She stroked slow circles down Sy’s back, earning her a contented sigh. Finally she reached around and gave Sy’s sides a soft pinch.

“Cece! No! Not again.” The pavonian jumped up pulled the ruined sheets up over her body to shield her from wandering hands.

“If you don’t want me to you better run that bath.” She made to pounce and they both leapt from the bed, Sy shrieking and their laughter echoing all the way down the hall.

The completeness of their bond left the two happier than they had ever been. While Cecily had done much good for Sy’s healing process, the pavonian did not realize she had returned that love tenfold. As both women embraced each other long into the night and well into the morning, Cece’s heart forgot it’s loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork:  
> [Artwork Link](https://cerylune.deviantart.com/art/Sweet-Dreams-617093196)  
> 


End file.
